Ojalá
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. Kagome colapsa al ver a Inu Yasha de nuevo con Kikyou y decide "cantar" un par de verdades. Inu/Kikyou Kagome's POV


Ojalá

**Ojalá**

**(Inu Yasha / Kikyou)**

Puchi: Bueno! Este no es fic como los comunes y corrientes. A qué me refiero. Está basado en el punto de vista de Kagome, y habla directamente de un Inu Yasha que está con Kikyou. Por eso entra en un Inu/Kikyou este fic, aunque no se centre en eso. Luego de esta aclaración pueden decirme lo que quieran xD.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino sólo a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer un fanfic sin finalidad de lucro y por pura diversión.

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

Kagome's POV

Te veo Inu Yasha. Te veo en silencio mientras le susurras tu amor a Kikyou. Sabes que te observo pero no te detienes. Ya no te importa mi presencia ni el daño que puede causarme estas visiones. Me duele, demasiado. Observo tu rostro iluminado por las finas y delicadas gotas de agua que lo adornan mientras besas a esa mujer. Ya... estoy cansada...

_Ojalá que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan_

_para que no las puedas convertir en cristal._

_Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que baja por tu cuerpo._

_Ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin ti._

_Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos._

Estoy cansada de tu desamor. De tu inseguridad, de este sufrimiento que me provoca tu presencia, de acompañarte en esta locura...¡De vos! ¡Estoy harta de vos! No lo soporto más y los interrumpo. Oh, ¡lo siento! Siento interrumpir este amor de antaño por mis niñeces. ¡Lo siento Kikyou! Por impedir que te lleves a ese hanyou al infierno junto con tu cuerpo vacío y tus rencores.

Exploto como una bomba de sentimientos y ya no puedo guardar lo que pienso de ustedes dos.

Kikyou, tu... La Kikyou amable y poderosa, ¡con la que TODOS me comparan! ¿Dónde quedó esa amabilidad que todos recuerdan? Está enterrada. Y tu gran poder no es nada frente a Naraku, ni contra mi. ¡Sí, contra mi! Porque yo pude lograr lo que nadie pudo, ¡ni siquiera tu Kikyou! Yo logré abrir el corazón del hanyou que está a tu lado, sanando y logrando que sintiera cosas que ni él sabía que podría sentir. Me miras con terror. ¿Por qué me miras así Inu Yasha? ¿Es que no te gusta que diga la verdad sobre tu _querida_ Kikyou? ¡Qué lástima!

_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,_

_la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta._

_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto:_

_una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve,_

_ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,_

_para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre_

_en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones:_

_ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones._

Debo, debo decir lo que siento. Sino no resistiré más.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Me preguntas con tus ojos brillantes como la miel. ¡Idiota! Lo hago porque estoy cansada de que me uses de repuesto cuando tu sacerdotisa se va. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Esa noche yo estaba triste porque te viste con ésta. Vos me abrazaste y me llenaste de ilusión. Me dijiste que me amabas. Inu Yasha... yo... creí... en vos... y... me entregué por completo por... primera vez... pero ¡tu! ¡Me dejaste un vez más por ese trozo de barro! ¿Por qué me usaste de esa manera, sabiendo que yo estoy perdida de amor por ti?

Mis lágrimas me traicionan y van saliendo de mis ojos como furiosas cascadas. De rencor, de furia, de dolor...

Por primera vez veo una luz de sorpresa en la mirada de Kikyou al escuchar mis verdades. Parece que no le dijiste nada sobre esto. Mis lágrimas aumentan, pero me mantengo firme para recuperar la poca dignidad que me queda, aún.

_Ojalá que la aurora no dé gritos que caigan en mi espalda._

_Ojalá que tu nombre se le olvide a esa voz._

_Ojalá las paredes no retengan tu ruido de camino cansado._

_Ojalá que el deseo se vaya tras de ti,_

_a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores._

¿Lo olvidaste Inu Yasha? Yo te apoyé en los momentos más duros, como cuando estabas angustiado por tu involuntaria transformación en youkai, o incluso cuando pensamos que Kikyou había muerto y vos estabas cegado de amor, yo estaba a tu lado, velando por vos. ¿Es que no te importo nada?

¡Ni se te ocurra Kikyou! Sentencio mientras sostengo con fuerza mi arco y te apunto con una de mis flechas. ¿Pensabas atacarme, _querida_ Kikyou? ¡Te dije que soy más fuerte que vos! Ya no sos perfecta Kikyou, _sacerdotisa de la mentira_.

Tenso con fuerza mi arco y veo a Kikyou hacer lo mismo tal cual como un reflejo. ¡Ahora sí somos iguales! Estamos llenas de rencor y luchamos por lo mismo. ¿Viste Inu Yasha? ¡Pues mira bien que nunca más verás a dos mujeres enfrentarse por vos!

Mi flecha se dispara rodeada de un aura violácea, que poco a poco se contagia de reflejos oscuros. Sé que mi alma está contaminada por el odio, pero ese mismo odio me hará más fuerte y podrá vencerte, _querida_ Kikyou.

_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,_

_la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta._

_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto:_

_una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve,_

_ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,_

_para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre_

_en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones:_

_ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones._

Esa flecha cargada de resentimiento llega a clavar tus ropas en un árbol. Estás atrapada ¿Lo ves? Soy más fuerte que vos.  
Tenso el arco para disparar la última flecha, la definitiva.

Me decís que a pesar de todo Inu Yasha siempre te pertenecerá, y mi furia se desata al expulsar de mi cuerpo mi energía que te deja casi inconsciente. Vuelvo a tensar el arco firmemente y te susurro un adiós, pero siento una fuertes manos que me impiden lanzar mi flecha. Sos vos Inu Yasha... de nuevo me traicionas.

Me miras con ojos fríos, iguales a los de tu _querida_ Kikyou. Me dueles.

¿Por qué tanto dolor? Mis lágrimas vuelven a salir y me aferro a tu pecho, llorando amargamente mi dolor. Me abrazas con fuerza mientras acaricias mis cabellos con dulzura. Me susurras un "lo siento" y yo levanto la mirada empañada mirándote con temor. Luego de eso recuerdo un gran dolor en mi espalda y después una gran humedad. Me heriste Inu Yasha, de muerte. Sentenciaste mi final.

Veo en mi agonía tus manos manchadas con mi sangre liberando a esa sacerdotisa. Los dos me ven fríamente, tanto que no distingo sus miradas. Tu querida Kikyou sonríe. Esto era lo que quería, mi final. Y un final donde Inu Yasha sea el ejecutor.

Lentamente mi cuerpo se vence al peso y caigo de rodillas, siempre mirando tu rostro Inu Yasha. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu frialdad? No lo sabré nunca.

Mis ojos pesan, se quieren cerrar. Empiezo a ver borroso. Se llenan de lágrimas. Sólo queda tu nombre en mi memoria. Más allá del dolor, te amo Inu Yasha. Pero creo que esto... es lo mejor.

_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto:_

_una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve,_

_ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,_

_para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre_

_en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones:_

_ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones._

**.:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.**

Puchi: Les dije que era diferente. Es extraño no? Espero que les guste. Me gustó la idea de hacer a Kagome un poco psicópata. Y de hacer a un Inu Yasha frío como su amor Kikyou.

Me ENCANTARÍA que dejen Reviews, porque como dije en mis otros fics, es feo ver que nadie deja un mensaje al menos para decirte algo... aunque sé que lo leen!

Así que, me dejan un review y me dicen qué les pareció mi fic? Gracias!


End file.
